Moonlit
by Zaedah
Summary: Emily Lehman, admirer of moonlight.


After the events in Mexico, I felt they needed a moment to compose themselves...or fall apart...or both.

**Moonlit**

Emily Lehman, admirer of moonlight. It was quite magnificent, really; the way it lit his shoulder and added a silver halo to his black hair. Positively angelic, her lover in moonlight.

Matt Flannery, object of her consuming affection. Yesterday they'd been a quarter step from death, surviving only to endure a night flight from Mexico full of chaotic questioning and a debriefing lasting well into the morning. Being dismissed in the early afternoon, Emily's spirit ran ahead out the door to freedom, but her heart stayed within. Matt, having seniority, was kept until sundown, forcing her to wait in her apartment alone. The moon shone through her window and she asked it many times to send him to her. He never came. But no blame was assigned to the orbiting mass. Matt had probably gone home, likely believing she'd appreciate time to herself. The opposite inclination drove her to him in the dead of night.

Earlier tonight, she picked his lock to gain entry. Easing through the apartment to his room, she'd been stopped short by the view greeting her. The bright cast of the full moon, which had lit her journey here, caressed her partner's body while he slept. And she'd felt a jealous stab at the intimate way it surrounded him. Standing silent in the doorway, she'd let her eyes feast on the view while her hands had begun to strip her clothes from her body until there was no fabric left to stand between them. Carefully, she'd slid into bed beside him, trusting there'd be no calls tonight. Nothing to tear him from her side. Nonetheless, Emily had wrapped her arms tightly around him, just in case. Matt stirred before waking and she'd lifted her head from his chest and softly instructed him to go back to sleep. And for once, he'd obeyed her. She swore she detected a sigh of contentment at her presence.

An hour later, she lay awake, fending off thoughts she couldn't afford. They'd nearly lost each other in Mexico. She'd nearly put her love into words. Nearly was unthinkable in the former but the latter was almost as frightening. Would he have taken an "I love you" seriously? Would he have returned it? Questions lay unanswered with them under the moon. And her pensive mood seemed to affect her lover, as he grew restless beneath her body. She mentally asked the moon to tone down its glow, to allow darkness to cover them to help him sleep. And in answer, a cloud stepped forward to shield them from the full force of light.

Sending her thanks, she contented herself to watching him. Agent Flannery was a constant stream of energy and stillness was the enemy. Even in sleep, it seemed his thoughts allowed him little tranquility. In the beginning of their relationship, she'd marveled at how restless he was, regardless of exhaustion level. And she had yet to wake before him. Tonight was a rare find indeed; a chance to study every angle, every muscle, every nuance. Which was a bit harder with the shadow hiding her moonlight. Again nature appeared to respond to her silent bidding and the cloud moved on. With the return of the white light outlining the edges of his body, studying with eyes alone was no longer enough. Tactile sensation was required. Fingertips grazed across his skin, starting at his unshaven jaw and venturing down his shoulder to his bicep. Those strong arms pulled her out of danger more than once, yet could hold her so very gently. Halting her exploration when he stirred again, Emily kept her fingers unmoving on his arm until he settled. Proceeding with a slightly wicked smile, Emily let her touch descend along his abs and down further.

Before reaching her target, Matt's dreams took a wrong turn and his restlessness returned with ferocity. She undertook a momentary debate; to coax him into peace so she could resume her study or to wake him and enjoy the body she'd been pondering. When soothing words failed to calm him, Emily shifted to her elbows, sliding her leg over his waist to straddle him. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him with a fair amount of impatience. A moment later, his mouth opened beneath her lips and his tongue sought hers. The strong arms she'd been contemplating pulled her near as he responded to her touch with a fully awake passion. Her touch eroded into aggression, clawing lightly at his skin in an effort to get closer. If he minded her desperation, there was no evidence. Quite the contrary as she felt his need for her, so hard and ready, pressing against her thigh. He knew what Emily wanted and clearly he needed it just as badly. Every ounce of fear and need, residuals from their ordeal, poured out into their kiss. What began as her light seduction was taken from her control when he flipped her on her back. Towering over her, she could see the intensity smoldering in his dark eyes and relished being the one to put it there. Gladly she relinquished power in the face of his desire, licking her lips in anticipation of what was ahead.

"Mine." The possession in his voice sent shockwaves through her limbs.

"Yours," she confirmed in a tone heady with absolute hunger.

Tangling her fingers into his hair, she pulled him down to her waiting mouth. Lifting her hips to grind against his sent him the message of her urgency. Matt obliged, tearing himself from her lips and entering her so swiftly she had no time to take a preparatory breath. Her body took him in as her lungs fought for air. God, she needed only this to remain sane in this world. Every time he was within her, everything was so damned clear. Because he was her sole focus. And now her focus centered on the sensation as he moved, slow at first to avoid hurting her. The man possessed amazing self control, because moments later she was nearly writhing. And he either sensed her extraordinary need tonight or could not keep himself in check. Likely both, because suddenly he was going so very deep, heeding her pleas. She might have been screaming, but neither cared. One of his arms was cradling her arched back while her hands clutched at any skin she could reach, nails surely drawing blood. Time and again he stroked her, her tongue loosed with her delight. Matt touched her so very deep that her breath was stolen and her voice stilled.

His rough whisper was her undoing. "Come," he commanded.

Her body was in no position to refuse him as a scream from deep within her accompanied his final thrust and they both found intense release. Emily's vision filled with exploding light and her last coherent thought was how marvelous they must look bathed in moonlight.


End file.
